sharaku_jr_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS Mega Man (Post-Analysis, Draft)
'K.O!!!' Post-Analysis Boomstick: By god....that was awesome!!! Guys, it's been real fun, but hey, that's our show!! Wiz: Wait, what are you talking about?! We still have to do the Post-Analysis! Boomstick: Oh yeah, right. Well, let's get to it! This fight is not a stomp for either character. Hell no, not by any means. This fight is, as a matter of fact, the closest Death Battle episode we have had. While Sonic held plenty of advantages, Mega Man had the right advantages to barely take the win. Strength Wiz: Recall that Sunstar, the final boss of Mega Man V on the Game Boy, had enough energy to instigate an explosion that destroyed a Star. While the Wily Star isn't an actual star, the force made in the explosion was seven trillion Megatons of TNT. This with the help of a conversion tool is 2.9288e+22 Joules, which is 29,288,000,000,000,000,000 Joules of energy. That has enough energy to blow up a massive star!! Boomstick: Hey, isn't Sonic Universal from fighting Solaris, Alf Laya-Wa Lya and the Time Eater?? Wiz: Ah, but the problem with those feats is that those occurrences don't really happen normally. Every time in those situations, Sonic was under specific circumstances that allowed him to defeat his enemies. He either was powered by a different source with the World Rings in Sonic and the Secret Rings, or had outside help on several occasions, including that Solaris fight, where he had help from Shadow and Silver. These feats have always been achieved via certain circumstances usually not in Sonic's control. Boomstick: And, all of those enemies's universal threat capabilities come from powers that Sonic himself doesn't have. Honestly, compared to Sonic's other feats, they don't really stack up and are more than likely outliers. Wiz: But this doesn't mean that Sonic was far behind from Mega Man. Sonic has defeated planet level beings before, and his Nega Wisp has a force of 27,000 Yottatons (Credit to Vrokorta for the Calculation), which is enough force to destroy a Dwarf Star. Boomstick: "But couldn't his Black Hole suck up Mega Man??", I hear you guys saying. Well, Mega Man has his Black Hole Bomb, which would literally cancel it out. Wiz: Even without the Nega Wisp however, Sonic has defeated foes who are capable of destroying planets like Ultimate Emerl, and Chaos after he absorbed 4 Chaos Emeralds. Even one Chaos Emerald is capable of moving Continents. These feats put Sonic at a solid Planet level, and even higher with the Light Speed Dash, which boosts Sonic's power by two. But yeah with the Nega Wisp, Sonic sits not too far behind Mega Man, so for the most part, their strengths were even with Mega Man having a slight advantage, and he'd be even higher with the Power Gear. But Super Sonic put the strength on even terms. The 1000 times Multiplier with Super Sonic evened the playing field. Sonic's max power is enough to destroy a star with a size of 167,000,000 kilometers. This made Sonic's power catch up to and surpass Mega Man's. But, the problem is that it doesn't last. Boomstick: Yeah, even with Super Sonic, which was incredibly strong, the Super Form's time limit on rings was a big disadvantage in that field. But we'll go over that more in another section. Speed Boomstick: Now this might seem like an easy advantage for Sonic, but believe it or not, Mega Man could hold his own in speed as well. Wiz: Duo, from Mega Man 8 flew all the way from Jupiter to Earth in a matter of seconds, easily putting him at Faster than Light speeds. But Duo was holding back in his brief fight with Mega Man. Boomstick: Ah but don't worry, we've got another feat. According to the Mega Man Manga, Quick Man, who was previously able to move faster than lightning, is explained to move at lightspeeds. See, Quick Man's real power is that he can accelerate time in his immediate proximity, and Dr. Wily specifically designed him to be able to reach light speed. But the process was imperfect, and Quick Man currently can only go 2 to 4 times lightspeed. This is still a really impressive feat. Wiz: Mega Man has always shown that he can take down opponents much faster than him, with notable examples being Robot Masters like Metal Man, Quick Man, Pluto, Nitro Man, and various others. Boomstick: But we do have to remember that the Quick Man feat is a reactionary speed, which isn't the exact same as travel speed. So here are some other Mega Man speed feats. He's dodged Meteor showers which move at 133,200 miles per hour, dodged actual light beams in Quick Man's stage, and dodged lightning from Sheep Man. Don't forget that Mega Man can boost his speed even higher (albeit temporarily) with the Speed Gear. Wiz: So for regular speed, not reactionary speed, Mega Man sits at slightly below light speed. Boomstick: Now for Sonic. Sonic has made multiple claims that light speed is "too slow". Obviously we have the Light Speed Dash, which is exactly what it sounds like. The problem with his Light Speed Dash is that he cannot maintain those speeds for too long. But generally, it's not strange to say that Sonic is faster than Mega Man in travel speed. Heck, his Super Sonic form moves at light speed! Wiz: "Yeah Sonic's fast as hell, so why was Mega Man able to hit him?!" I hear you saying. Just the fact that Quick Man has similar speeds to Sonic and Mega Man was able to defeat him was enough to say that it isn't much of a stretch to say that Sonic and Mega Man have similar reactionary speeds. So it makes sense to say that it probably wouldn't be long before Sonic got hit by a deadly attack. Boomstick: So the current verdict for speed is travel speed goes to Sonic in both forms, and reactionary speeds are about even with a slight advantage to Mega Man with the Quick Man speed feat. Durability Wiz: Both Sonic and Mega Man have survived crazy things. They've taken hits from planet destroying beings like Duo, Wily Machine #8, Sunstar, Emerl, Shadow, and Metal Sonic to name a few. Honestly, this section is kinda similar to the Strength section, with them being slightly even thanks to both being able to take hits from Sunstar, and defeating foes like Emerl. But Super Sonic threw most of that out the window. Boomstick: Super Sonic was a massive problem for Mega Man as it couldn't be hurt. Wiz: Well, Mega Man had one option and that was the Centaur Flash. The Centaur Flash bypasses armor and durability to hurt the opponent. It would be able to hurt Super Sonic, but not by much. Even then, the time limit problem would have eventually come through and Sonic would be reverted to base form. Boomstick: Even without that, Mega Man has taken an insane amount of punishment. He's survived attacks hotter than the surface of the sun, as cold as absolute zero, literal lightning, meteor storms, and even time stopping. Especially considering that his Ceratanium armor is specifically designed to be as durable as possible, while being lightweight. His armor could effectively tank Sonic's melee attacks, and decrease damage from heavier attacks like the Sonic Boost or the Light Speed Dash. Wiz: Not to mention most of Mega Man's Special Weapons are quite deadly for regular robots, so imagine what they would do to an organic being. Many weapons could have killed Sonic, and heck, Sonic has died to weapons similar to these. Mephiles was able to kill Sonic in a single hit with his laser lance thing. But we'll explain in another section. So, overall, durability would be pretty even in base, and in Super Forms, Sonic would have the clear advantage thanks to being virtually invulnerable..except to the flow of time. But that's for another section. Intelligence Boomstick: Both fighters are great all around fighters, but Mega Man is far smarter and more level headed. Wiz: Sonic is smart, but he's known for being cocky in the middle of fights. Mega Man is not like Sonic at all in that regard. Mega Man is much more of a level headed and calmer fighter, who's main strategy is to learn his opponent's strategies as he fights. Mega Man would be able to come up with strategies to deal with Sonic using his various Special Weapons and counter most of the things Sonic could throw at Mega Man. Since Sonic is more carefree and cocky than Mega Man, his attitude would really just end up playing right into Mega Man's hands. Rock would be able to exploit his different weaknesses after fighting him for a bit. Boomstick: This isn't to say Sonic isn't smart, as he's outsmarted several foes smarter and stronger than him. But he has done so usually with help. Take Metal Sonic, who is stronger and smarter than regular Sonic. The reason they were able to beat him in Sonic Heroes was thanks to the help of Tails and Knuckles alongside Super Sonic. This isn't to say that Sonic always needs help to defeat his enemies, but more often than not, he'll need the help of a friend in need. Wiz: So, smarts goes to Mega Man thanks to being far level headed and being a far better strategist. Everything Else Boomstick: There's no point in making smaller sections for all the little other factors, so we'll just combine it into one. Wiz: Let's talk Versatility. Sonic and Mega Man were nearly even in versatility, because they both had a ton of different power-ups, weapons, and transformations. Like seriously, a bunch of weapons. They've got weapons that control fire, electricity, metal, water, ice, and a bunch more. As a matter of fact, many of Sonic and Mega Man's special weapons canceled each other out (Fire Shield with the Flame Sword, Bubble Shield with Water Wave, Chaos Control with Time Stopper). This plus the fact that they both are similar in strength, durability and speed would put them on even terms in versatility. But there were a few Special Weapons from Mega Man that would have hurt Sonic a lot. Weapons like Atomic Fire which is hotter than the sun, Astro Crush which summons down a meteor storm, Bubble Lead which is actually sulfuric acid, Gravity Hold (obvious there), Time Stopper which would have drained out Sonic (We'll explain, don't worry). But the most notable example of a Special Weapon that could actually kill Sonic rather than severely hurt was the Black Hole Bomb. Boomstick: "But Boomstick, Sonic outran that black hole in Sonic Colors!", I hear you saying. Well, Sonic actually couldn't keep himself from falling into the Black Hole for longer than 30 seconds. And, when he did eventually fall into the Black Hole, he was protected by the Wisps, so yeah. "But the Black Hole Bomb isn't a real black hole! It can be covered up with the Concrete Shot!" Well, yeah, because the Concrete Shot is using transmutation to change the atomic structure into concrete. Wiz: Thanks to Rodri "Dante" on VSB Wiki, even a black hole of such a small size is enough to destroy a large planet. And since black holes nearly suck in everything, even light, Sonic would not be able to escape that, seeing as his top speed in his Super Form is light speed, meaning that Sonic would be able to hold on, but not forever. Black Holes work like this: the gravity of the black hole is so strong that not even light can escape from them. Then, the molecules of whatever material falls into the black hole gets stretched so much that the molecules are literally torn apart. Sonic really wouldn't have been able to survive that no matter what form he's in. Boomstick: Speaking of Super Forms, let's talk those. Both Sonic and Mega Man's super forms increase their overall stats by a lot. But Sonic's Super Form was greater. His strength, speed, and obviously durability (seeing as Super Sonic is invulnerable) got boosted a lot and surpassed Mega Man. Mega Man's Super Adaptor, while strong, isn't Super Sonic. It isn't invulnerable and can be harmed. Wiz: Mega Man could still attack with Special Weapons in the Super Adaptor form however. While in game, the Super Adaptor cannot use standard Special Weapons, in the Mega Man Manga, he has shown that he can use multiple Special Weapons at a time. This implies that the Super Adaptor being unable to use multiple Special Weapons at a time is a game mechanic put in for balancing issues, meaning that he can in fact use Special Weapons with the Super Adaptor. Boomstick: Then there's the fact that a lot of Mega Man's Special Weapons, while they could not harm Super Sonic (except for Centaur Flash), they could slow him down. Weapons that limit Super Sonic's movement like the Spark Shot, Ice Slasher, or Concrete Shot could limit Super Sonic's traction and keep him away. And since Sonic usually needs momentum to pull off heavier attacks, most attacks would not be made useless, but weakened. Wiz: Super Sonic would have been able to destroy Mega Man if he got the chance to, but since Mega Man's whole strategy is to pick at opponents and find out their weaknesses as he fights, he certainly would have been able to find out that Super Sonic was much stronger and invulnerable and would have been able to deal with that. Boomstick: And then there's the Time Stopper, probably one of Mega Man's most valuable Abilities in regards to this fight. As shown in Sonic Heroes by Metal Overlord, Super Sonic is weak to the flow of time via Metal Overlord's Chaos Control. Wiz: And while we're at it, if you're wondering about Sonic's Chaos Control being able to stop time and kill Mega Man that way, keep in mind that not only is Sonic inexperienced at using Chaos Control and usually needs another person to do it alongside him (Shadow on several occasions and Silver in Sonic 2006), Mega Man possesses multiple Time Stopping weapons (Time Slow, Time Stopper, Speed Gear) that were far more instant and lasted longer than Chaos Control. Anyways, with all of Mega Man's powers, he could certainly keep Super Sonic away from him. Also, Super Sonic needs a constant supply of Ring Energy in order to keep the form stable, and at most it lasts for a minute. Back in Sonic Heroes, as Metal Overlord used Chaos Control against Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, time gets completely stopped and rings from Super Sonic are used in the time stop. So, it wouldn't be so strange to say that Mega Man's various Time Stopping Special Weapons would have a similar effect on Super Sonic. Boomstick: "Aw, but Boomstick! In Sonic Advance, Sonic was able to maintain his Super Sonic form for days! He'd totally be able to stay in his form!!" Wiz: For context, in the final scene of Sonic Advance on the Game Boy Advance, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic to fight Dr. Eggman up in space. There is a massive explosion, and around three days later, Sonic shows up back on Earth in his Super Form. We disregarded this feat for a couple of reasons. But the main one is the fact that we don't know about what happened. Did Sonic find a box of rings? Did he time travel? We don't know! And that's the point. We don't know what Sonic did or didn't do, and even if he did, it'd still be considered a massive outlier. It's super inconsistent with every other depiction of Super Sonic. At most Super Sonic can last a minute and 25 seconds (Sonic Unleashed opening cutscene). Not a full three days. But overall, Mega Man was weaker than Super Sonic, but his various Special Weapons gave him ways to repel Super Sonic long enough for him to transform back, and then give him the opening he needed to defeat him for good. Well, here is the final comparison. Final Comparison Mega Man (Winner) +Stronger in base form +Reaction Speed +More Durable in base form +Various Special Weapons offered much more attack variety than Sonic and more ways to overpower him +Smarter +Black Hole Bomb could kill Sonic +Centaur Flash could hurt Super Sonic... -..but not by much +Time Stopper would have worked on Super Sonic +Double Gear System boosts his power +Super Form had no time limit +Much better at long ranged combat =Versatility =A lot of each other's weapons would cancel each other out.. +...However, Mega Man has a lot more power-ups =Experience -Weaker in Super Form -Travel Speed -Less Durable in Super Form -Many Special Weapons are limited by amount that they can use -Super Form wasn't as good -Wisps were a problem -Variable Weapons System copying wouldn't work on Sonic Sonic (Loser) +Faster in travel speed +Wisps were a problem to Mega Man +Super Form was much better +Stronger in Super Form +Nearly Invincible in Super Form +Mega Man's Special Weapons were limited =Versatility =Many Weapons Cancelled each other out.. -...but Mega Man had far more Special Weapons =Experience -Less Attack Variety -Not as smart -Weaker in Base Form -Less Durable in Base Form -Worse at Long range combat -Time Stopper would have worked on Sonic -Black Hole Bomb could kill Sonic -Super Form has a time limit -Super Form could be hurt by Centaur Flash.. +..But not by much.. -Reaction Speed Final Verdict Wiz: So overall, this match was incredibly difficult to decide. Both had a stunning amount of abilities, skills, weapons, and transformations. But Mega Man just had the right advantages. Mega Man was smarter, had better reactionary speed, was stronger, and although Super Sonic was a massive problem for Mega Man, but Mega Man's incredible strategic mind allowed him to keep Super Sonic away with his weapons that limited his movement, allowing him to be able to survive Super Sonic. After that, with Mega Man's massive variety of Special Weapons tat could have ended the fight, all Mega Man had to do was to finish Sonic for good. Boomstick: In the end, Sonic's world was rocked as he got Mega Busted out,'' man.'' Wiz: The Winner is Mega Man. Outro Boomstick: And that's our show. It's been real great everybody. Wiz: Wait..no...nonononono. We are not singing that song- Boomstick: ♪ So..won't...you..♪ Wiz: (Sigh), Fine. ♪ Please say hello, to the folks that we know..♪ Boomstick: ♪ Tell them we won't be loooooong♪ Wiz: ♪ You'll be happy to know that as you saw us go..♪ (Suddenly, Sharaku Jr. himself shows up right next to Wiz and Boomstick with a massive smile on his face) Sharaku: ♪ We were singing this sooooooooong!! All: Don't know where, don't know when, but I know that we'll meet again, SOME SUNNY DAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! ♪ (Sharaku, Wiz, and Boomstick all go out of the recording booth and step out into the sunset and begin watching it. All of them have a smile on their face as tears fall to the ground.) The End. Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Drafts Category:Post-Analysis